Clashing Worlds
by AngelHero24
Summary: A fish water story in Sherlock! But anyway, Milena Patino is a young technical engineer who enter the world of Sherlock. She always want to become the greatest technical engineering ever but Sherlock enter the scene since Milena already knows everything about the cases way ahead. What does it take to survive in the world of Sherlock or hell, the bond of Sherlock and Milena?


**Welcome to "Clashing Worlds" Sherlock Holmes X OC because why not! On with the story! This takes place in Season 1 Episode 2 because this fits a lot. You can say a fish out of water story since my character Milena Patino is from her reality as in real life world so yeah...move on!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, the name Arthur Conan Doyle is the one who created the Sherlock Holmes stories from 19th century England?" Molly said. "Yep! I know it's confusing but hey, at least I know all of his cases" Milena replied. "True but on point, how's Weston College in your dimension?" Molly asked. "Pretty challenging may I say. But it won't stop me to become a great technical engineering" Milena replied. "In here it show more explanation in technology than in your dimension" Molly stated. "I can see that, I'll tried to go in there but the problem is, how I'm going to get in there? I can't tell them I'm from a different dimension of the same school, that will be weird" Milena mention. "Hack it then, you are skill at hacking aren't you?" Molly proposed. "Yes I am, but I have to hack till….right now" Milena said as she look at the website of Weston College. "What is it Milena?" Molly question. "Huh? Oh, the Weston College is now accepting transfer students, no information please" Milena read to Molly. "Better do it quickly" Molly said. "Yeah, now let me see, I have to clear the school files of….done! Now I'm in the school of your dimension!" Milena said. "Great! You can stay at my flat" Molly insisted. "Thank you Molly, that will be great!" Milena said happily. "See you there Milena" Molly said. "You too bye!" Milena said as she close the phone call.

"Okay, now pack my stuff and ready to go!" Milena said. "Let see this episode is where Sherlock is solving the Chinese case and The Chinese are getting a pin because they smuggle it and Jim Moriarty was there...not going there man" Milena begin to think about the episode.

Then a ring came into the phone, Milena pick up to see Molly's Flat.

"That was quick Molly" Milena said. "I'm just excited okay!" Molly smile greatly at her. Milena roll her eyes but hey, Molly is Molly.

"Okay Mile, here's your flat" Molly said. "Alright, let me get the watch to set and here we go!" Milena said.

Milena press the button the watch and send here to Sherlock World.

"A huge successes! Now here's your room to stay on for your studies. I hope it feels yourself at home" Molly said. "I hope so Molly, now tell me, do you have a problem in your medical room?" Milena mention. "Yes, there's a problem in the computer analyze room" Molly stated. "Okay then, let's go shall we?" Milena said as Molly follow.

"So has Sherlock visit you yet?" Milena asked. "Yes for the body but I know he'll return soon" Molly answered. "Right but also, I'll upgrade your computer analyze to a more superficial ideal" Milena said. "Thanks I need that upgrade" Molly said as enter the lab.

"I'll be out when you say the upgrade is completed" Milena said. "Got it Mile, then we can hang out a bit" Molly said. "Good idea" Milena said as she enter the computer room.

"Now let's see what can I do for the past time…." Molly said.

"Hello Molly" Sherlock said. "Oh Sherlock, another clue you need to know?" Molly asked. "Yes but I can't find out why they killed the smugglers" Sherlock stated. "Hmm….this is a very hard case to solve Sherlock" Molly said. "I have some clues but they are only in Chinese signs that I can't understand. I looked at every book as possible to find out the meaning. I say the book we use every time" Sherlock explain. "Hmmm….." Molly think deeply.

"Upgrade completed, good afternoon Molly" The computer said.

"Upgrade? Why you need to upgrade the computer analyze? Wait, to be more superficial ideal? Nice idea there Molly" Sherlock complimented her. "Oh thank you Sherlock" Molly replied blushing. "Yes but back to the point in hand Molly. I need to know why the Chinese want something so important" Sherlock said. "It really is troubling you" Molly stated. "Of course it is, I just want to know why the Chinese killed the smugglers and what value do they have" Sherlock sternly said to Molly. "You're impatient today Sherlock" Molly teased a bit at Sherlock. "Don't be teased about this Molly, you already know I can be impatient at some point" Sherlock remarked. "You're right, absolutely right" Molly said. "I'm always right Molly, never been wrong" Sherlock arrogant smirk at Molly. "Of course" Molly roll her eyes at Sherlock.

"Yo Molly! Did it upgrade?" Milena shouted. "Yeah it is, thank you!" Molly replied. "No problem! Now let me see the computer analyze" Milena said as she check it. "Hey can I ask you something?" Molly asked. "If you're asking about the Chinese case, the Black Lotus is one who kill them, they all want a small pin that the lady husband or boyfriend died because it cost 30 million pounds. The Black Lotus is in the circus for one day in here to get the pin and the book is London A to Z for people who are new here and that is an everyday use" Milena stated. "You're better than Sherlock" Molly comment. "Yeah no, there can only be one Sherlock Holmes" Milena replied. Molly smile and tried to hide her laughter. "What is it your laughing about Molly?" Milena question.

"I'm amazed how you solve this case without even trying" Sherlock stated surprisingly. "Well of course Sherlock...wait" Milena said as she process what happen.

"3,2,1" Molly said as she countdown. "Fuck my life! Why you didn't tell me he's here Molly? Wait, you did that on purpose did you?" Milena stated. "Yes, yes I did" Molly replied. Milena flip off the keyboard and walk away while Molly laugh.

"This is an interesting scenario I went through" Sherlock comment.

"That is the best thing that ever happen" Molly said laughing. Milena give her a death glare for the situation she is in now.

"Okay um….you heard what just I said. So you're welcome?" Milena said unsure. "I want to know how. To be honest I can't tell you are telling the truth or not" Sherlock stated. "Really? I thought your suppose to know everything about lying and the truth" Milena said in shock. "Well this time is different, can you show the evidence of you know exactly" Sherlock replied sternly. Milena search up the Sherlock Series and show Season 1 Episode 2. "Boom, that's the information you need to know" Milena said. "Impressive, you're quite a women" Sherlock complimented. "Oh thank you" Milena replied blushing. "Since you knew who I am, what's your name?" Sherlock asked. "Milena Patino, that's my name" Milena answered. "A Russian name but I can tell you're not Russian so you're Hispanic and American. Your name means grace and love. I can tell you're not one of those girls and you rather act like a boy than a girl" Sherlock said deducting Milena. "You are right Sherlock Holmes now that over with, glad to help you with your case" Milena replied as she goes back and check the computer.

"I just realize, you connect your dimension to ours right?" Molly question. "Yes I did, it's an easier way to avoid people from hacking me since I have a skills of a real hacker" Milena answered.

"That is brilliant Milena" Sherlock complimented. "Shouldn't you be doing a case now Sherlock?" Milena mention. "Yes but I want you to come with me" Sherlock said. Milena just stood in place, did Sherlock literally ask her to join? Sherlock always consider John as a helpful person to but her? Why her out of all places hell, he just met her! "Milena?" Sherlock snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Huh? Umm...yeah sure I suppose" Milena replied. "Great then, I'll wait for you outside your flat" Sherlock sternly said as he walk off.

"Ohh, looks like Sherlock likes you" Molly teased. "I-i don't think so Molly, Sherlock just sees me as person who can help him, that's it" Milena replied. "Well, when you get to know him, maybe you'll see that he isn't always like this" Molly stated. "I already know what he's like but now he's waiting for me, I'm going to change my clothes" Milena said as she goes off the her flat.

"I hope you're quick with changing cloths, we don't have all day" Sherlock stated coldly. "Yeah I know Ciel Phantomhive" Milena remarked. "Who's the hell is he?" Sherlock question. "He's like you, the only difference he sign a contract with a demon to help with case and he's a 13 year old kid who works with the queen" Milena answered. "That is interesting fact" Sherlock said unsurely. "Well I waste your time on that one….let's head to my flat quickly" Milena said as she push Sherlock. "You don't have to push me" Sherlock stated montone. "Well, we don't have all day" Milena repeat Sherlock words. Sherlock give her the annoy looked at her with Milena smirking at him, this is going to be an interesting interaction between them.

~5 Minutes Later~

"Okay, let's do this shit" Milena said as she get out the flat. "Can I say your style is too much of boyish. Not very ladyish" Sherlock judged. Milena is wearing a classic plaid with shirt saying "Sinners are Winner" and sweatpants with sneakers that are call "Space Jam". "Does it look like I give damn Sherlock" Milena remarked coldly. "No but I will like to see you in a ladyish style" Sherlock stated hopefully. "Would you rather have a girl to take long or a girl act like a boy can finish fast" Milena asked. "Umm…." Sherlock was unsure how to answer that. "Look, let's head back to the case, beside anyway, we don't want the Chinese smugglers to get the pin" Milena said as walk off. "Well, I wish I can answer it in time" Sherlock said as he follow her.

"Hello Sherlock, interesting to see a women who's with you. What's the occasion?" John asked. "She's helping us with the case, apparently, she already solve it" Sherlock explain. "She did? That's an interesting question I want to know about" John stated intriguingly.

"John Watson, a friend to Sherlock Holmes throughout the cases. A doctor or a military doctor well, used to be. Your middle name is Hamish and you always seem to be enjoying Sherlock cases despite his sociopath personality. You also have a blog as well about the cases that you and Sherlock did. You're quite an interesting person besides Sherlock" Milena stated the information. John stood in speechless while Sherlock smirk at the background. "W-wow, that is amazing, how do you know?" John asked. "Different dimension, not from here. I came here to study technology" Milena explain. "That make sense, explains why Sherlock said you solve the case already" John replied.

"Yeah now come on, we have a case to solve!" Milena said. "That is my line" Sherlock whined. "Does it matter? It's like I'm saying hey I'm a person who knows everything and use deduction to get the information. It's like a demon would say really" Milena replied. "Are you comparing me to a demon?" Sherlock question. "Not really, the only thing that is demon you seem to focus on the traits, past, and details of what they did. That's what I call a demon skill" Milena answered.

"Are you a demonologist or something?" John asked. "Nope!" Milena answered.

"Then how do you know demons then?" Sherlock question. "Watch too much demon anime" Milena answered.

"Anime? What is that?" John curiously asked. Milena check on her found to and search her favorite anime. "This is anime, Hellsing is a demon anime, Black Butler is one as well. Both take place in England, London" Milena explain.

"That explains everything then" Sherlock stated. "Yeah but moving on to the point of the case. Aren't you going to the circus?" Milena mention. "Don't know really but if it's important then yeah" Sherlock replied.

"I'm still here you know" John comment. "No shit Sherlock we know already" Milena remarked.

"Did you use my name for what reason?" Sherlock amuse of his name in one sentence. "It means state the obvious since you always state the obvious in this show" Milena explain. "That I can't argue there Milena" Sherlock smirk at her. "When did you started to get smirky with me?" Milena teased at Sherlock. "I don't know, your the most interest women I seen throughout my times" Sherlock explain. "I just met you Sherlock" Milena mention. "So? Does it matter? You impress me one day Milena and all I need to know whether or not you can really help me off with this case or in fact, any other case" Sherlock sternly replied. "Using me is a better term Sherlock" Milena said as she walk off.

"Using her? I don't want to use her just to finish my case, I'm human, not a demon" Sherlock frown. "Well she seem to focus on your personality Sherlock" John explain. "I guess you're right John" Sherlock admitted to him. "She's quite an interesting women dare I say." John comment. "Yes she is, I admit, she really peak my interest" Sherlock replied. "The Great Sherlock Holmes has an interest of lady he just met?" John astonishingly said to Sherlock. "Well, is it wrong John?" Sherlock asked. "No, just surprises me really" John simply replied. "Let's finish the case shall we?" Sherlock insisted. "Yeah we shall" John replied as they follow Milena.

 _"My chance to prove that I can help but also to see what I'm made off"_ Milena thought confidently.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1. Looks like Sherlock have in interest in Milena (Not in a romantic way...yet since Sherlock is married to his work XD.) But hints of it since Sherlock seem to compliment Milena which you'll see later on with story on the story. Review of what you think!**


End file.
